The Trouble with Robots
by Exiolirion
Summary: Even top of the line, humanoid Hyperion robotics have their flaws. But perhaps some of them are deliberate? Rated T now for language, violence and sexual references. Will be rated M in future chapters due to shameless smut. Commissions are open.
1. Chapter 1

It started off just like any other day. Wilhelm rose from his bed, wiping the sleep from his eye as gears began to whirr, and lights began to blink and flicker to life. His small apartment was dimly lit, with one false window filtering in serene blue light. Of course, natural light was hard to come by on Helios. He tested his mechanical arm as he surveyed the general disarray of his living quarters. A pizza box lay open on the living room table; glass bottles lay strewn about the tiled floor. Not much time was spent in this dormitory, save for the occasional resting between the bloodbaths that mercenary work brings along. He groggily got dressed, looking up as there was a knock at the metallic front door.

The door slid open as he approached it. Jack stood in the hallway, raising an eyebrow, "What, you just woke up? Well anyway, follow me. I've got something you might want to see." Without waiting for a response, he strode down the hall, leaving Wilhelm to catch up to him. The hallway led to a set of doors; beyond, the scenery changed to a stark white setting, accented with streaks of dark, shining metal. "This is our newest robotics research department." Most of the rooms had a glass facade, containing researchers staring at terminals, or prodding away at twitching robotic pieces. As they approached the far end of the hall, however, one room was a bit different. In it was a fully completed android, with the same sleek aesthetic as the room containing it. It had a female form, and was gazing curiously at everything nearby. One of the researchers opened the door for the two of them, Jack speaking up as he regarded the android with equal curiosity, "Well, this is our newest project. Figured you'd like it, what with the human look and all. We built her so she could work her way into bandit camps and gather intelligence," he paused with a smirk, "before slaughtering them all, of course. She's not just a pretty face." One of the scientists picked at her form a bit too forcefully, and she sent him tumbling back into the wall.

"Wow… I don't know what to say." Wilhelm stared at the android, and she stared back ambivalently at him. "But how is she going to fit in with a bunch of filthy bandits?" Suddenly, with a flash of blue pixelated designs, her entire appearance shifted. She gained the look of a pale, green-eyed girl, with long scarlet curls falling past her prominent bust. With a challenging smirk, she slid off of the table, standing a head shorter than him.

"I can speak and understand you, you know," she then turned to address the whole room, "that goes to all of you. And I have a name. I've decided it's Ambellina." None of the scientists dared say otherwise; Jack simply watched with crossed arms and a smirk. Ambellina turned back to Wilhelm, studying his face intently. "You… You can call me Bel for short." She made a point of looking obviously at his false arm. She either felt comforted by his inhuman parts, or challenged by his audacity to implement them. It was impossible to tell from her steely gaze.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Bel." His expression didn't change much, despite his inner monologue running slightly faster, more haphazardly at the thought of getting to know her.

"This is nice and all, but we really have work to do. You two are going to be working as a team. Wilhelm, you're going to be acting as a troubleshooter as well. Find as many bugs as you can in her programming. I'm sure there are still plenty."

One of the scientists interrupted, "There shouldn't be! Besides, you've completely forgotten some of her most important means of persuasion-"

"Ah, yes. The fact you've made me a sexually-charged carnal temptress?" Ambellina scoffed, absentmindedly toying with her empty gun holster. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go around fucking everyone I see." The scientists shuffled awkwardly and looked down at the floor as she returned her attention to her new partner. "Well, you heard Jack; we've got work to do. I suggest you show me around this hellhole." She held the door open, and the two departed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a real fireball, huh?" Wilhelm grumbled as he led Ambellina down the hall.  
"Took you this long to figure it out?" She replied with a wolfish grin. She had since decided that she enjoyed his company, despite the obvious questions. He decided the same, despite her apparent problem with the world. "Anyways, I'd like very much to get my hands on a decent gun. I don't suppose you have any spares?" She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. He had to admit, she did know how to use her femininity. It was in the way her curls bounced, the way her form slunk along, her hips bouncing as they followed along her stride. He pulled himself away from this welcome distraction, opting instead to look at the door to his apartment, fast approaching. "I might have something you can use. You'll have to clean the place up a little to find it though." He stopped at the door to his apartment, and her halt was smooth. Her response as they stepped in, however, was less than smooth.  
"You... you live like this?" Her nose winkled up, and she made a show of nudging a pile of dirty bedding to the side with her boot.  
"Yeah, I know it's not much space, but-"  
"I'm not talking about the size, I'm talking about the mess!"  
"Oh. Yeah. Well I'm not really here that much."  
"If anything, that should mean you keep it cleaner than most..." She immediately set to picking up the bedding, beginning to sort the mess into rational piles. "There's no way I'm living like this."  
"What do you mean?" Wilhelm looked up with sudden concern, already positioned comfortably on the couch.  
"You don't expect me to stay in that boring little room with those creepy old guys, do you? I mean sure, they made me, but that doesn't mean I have to stay with them. I'd rather stay here with you." Tact seemed to be something Ambellina had not yet fully grasped. The augmented man looked up at her, carefully choosing his words.  
"Are you sure? Not a whole lot is gonna change around here, and I don't expect you to be a maid when I track blood all over the place."  
"Oh, don't you worry," she digistructed her outfit into a maid uniform with a short laugh, "It's in my nature. Both the cleaning, and the blood. I'll bring in my fair share too." It was hard to take her seriously on the latter, largely due to her newly immaculate and scanty outfit. But it seemed Wilhelm had no choice in the matter; she was obviously too stubborn to argue with. She had the apartment clean in under an hour, leaving him dozing on the couch.

It wasn't long before she woke him up, kneeling over him. Her hair fell over her shoulders, but not quite enough to cover the fact that her cleavage was about to burst from her now dirtied maid outfit. "Hey. Hey. I didn't find a good gun. All I found was some scav shit. Unless of course, that's what you meant by decent guns?"  
"Hey, I said I _might_ have some good ones lying around," came the low, scratchy response. He sat up enough to realize he was now covered in a comfortable blanket that smelled of laundry detergent. But, wait, the entire apartment smelled that way, and it was in immaculate condition. Looking up at the clock, he wondered, "How did you manage... all this, so fast?"  
"That's not important. Getting a pistol is important. I didn't take the liberty of searching through the closets or your gear, though I kind of feel like I would be justified to do so." She cocked her hip to one side, her skirt flouncing in response.  
"Okay, okay, calm down." After a long stretch, he stood, disappearing into the dark closet in the kitchen and returning with a well-worn Hyperion pistol. She wasn't afraid of it in the least; she set it on the coffee table confidently, after attempting to stick it in her absent holster. "Why don't you change clothes?"  
"What, are you uncomfortable with this?" She giggled, hitching her skirt up by the bow on the back to reveal delicate white panties. 


End file.
